Medical diagnostic devices require incoming and outgoing pipes and cables, e.g. for energy supply. In the case of a magnetic resonance system, pipes and cables emerge from the device housing in an upper section of the device and run, for example, to the ceiling of a cage surrounding the magnetic resonance system, pass through the ceiling and are routed away out of sight of the user. In the area between the housing and ceiling the pipes and cables are visible to a system user such as a doctor or patient. To conceal and protect the pipes and cables, but also to remove the heat produced by the electronics, an enclosure is generally installed around the pipes and cables, a so-called tower enclosure or enclosure tower.
Conventional enclosures for these pipes and cables consist of a plurality of shaped plastic sections. Glass reinforced plastic (GRP), for example, is used as the plastic material. Tower enclosures made of medium density fiberboard (MDF) in conjunction with a fireproof paint have likewise been used. The enclosure has hitherto been fixed both to the housing of the magnetic resonance system and to the cage ceiling, the plastic sections being designed to slide into one another telescopically to enable different gaps between housing and ceiling to be bridged. A conventional enclosure of this kind has a number of disadvantages. First, a number of sections are required which possibly have to be specially molded for the particular application. Since a plurality of sections are used and because of the material, the enclosure is generally comparatively heavy, which has disadvantages in terms of both transporting and installing the enclosure. The enclosure has to be fixed both to the ceiling and to the housing of the medical diagnostic device. Fixation to the ceiling is particularly disadvantageous, since the ceilings are often of very different constitution in the different environments in which such a device is installed, which means that no uniform fixing method or fixing means can be provided. Also, a conventional enclosure of this kind is difficult to dismantle, which has disadvantages for maintenance, e.g. for helium refilling. In addition, the costs of manufacturing and assembling a conventional enclosure are comparatively high.